Half Dead Already
by LuckyJynx
Summary: George goes to visit Fred's grave one night. What I think George would have done.


Just another short story I found in a pile of my old stuff. I wrote this at work one night shortly after I finished read Deathly Hallows.  
Please review, and I don't own.

Half Dead Already

George Weasley walked silently between the headstones in the graveyard, having snuck away from everyone who was watching over him. But he needed to do this. It had been too long already...

It was amazing how many of the names he recognized; Remus, Tonks, Colin. But there was only one name he was interested in.

Finally he found it. He knelt in front of the grave.

"Hey," he whispered softly at the headstone. "You causing trouble where ever you are? I sure hope so. I hope one of us is having a good time, at least."

He hung his head and sobbed. "Oh, God, Fred! I miss you. I pass by windows or mirrors, and I think I see you out of the corner of my eye! Then I turn to look, and it's just my own reflection! I can't even look in the mirror and see you, because you didn't lose your goddamn ear!"

He wiped angrily at the tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I know I shouldn't even try to pretend that you're still alive. It's not healthy; everyone says that. But they don't understand. Not really. I mean, yeah, they were hurt by your death too. But it's different for me. I feel like half of me died along side you that night."

He paused for a moment before laughing humorlessly.

"you know, Mum called me Fred the other night. I spun around looking for you, until I noticed everyone's horrified expressions. Then Mum started apologizing, while everyone else just stayed quiet. After that they dropped the whole subject."

He paused again in thought.

"You know, they don't leave me alone. Ever. Ron's always at the shop with me, and everyone else drops by our... My flat all the time. I mean, once one person leaves, someone else arrives ten minutes later! I think they're afraid I'll kill myself."

He sighed. "I've thought about it. Killing myself, I mean. At first it seemed like it was the only thing I could do. But now, well truthfully it still seems like a good idea. And everyone knows I feel that way I guess."

He touched the headstone in front of him gently, tracing the name.

"I just thought we would be together. We would live together, or when we got married, which of course would be a double wedding, we would live next door to each other. We'd work in the shop together, and when we retired we'd leave it to one of our sons. Or daughters. Then we would die within hours of each other at a ripe old age. Just like we always talked about. Well, we never suspected this, did we? Being separated so early in life? It's so hard. Is it hard for you too?"

He laughed again.

"Angelina's been coming round the flat, lately. Remember her, Angelina Johnson? You dated her for a while? She misses you. I think she's just trying to... I don't honestly know what she's trying to do, actually. I just feel that she wants me to be you, you know? She never sits on my right side; that side without the ear. I'd never sleep with her though. It just wouldn't feel right. She was your girl."

He punched the headstone suddenly.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend that everything will be all right. It won't be! It's been so long already, I can't stand it. I give up! I can't be brave anymore. I tried, Fred; I really tried! I can't be a Gryffindor without you. I have decided."

He pulled a small vial of liquid out of his robes.

"It's a poison. Ron wouldn't let me go shopping in Knockturn Alley for supplies for the shop. So he took the list and went for me. I stuck this on it. If it was anyone else but Ron, I'm sure they would've known what it was. But not Ron. I feel kind of bad for using him like that, but I needed it. I already wrote the note. Hell, I wrote it a week after you died."

He uncorked the vial and poured the contents into his mouth. Grimacing at the taste, he swallowed.

"It will be like going to sleep; only I won't wake up. I'll finally be with you again, Fred."

He sat against the headstone and closed his eyes.

"It won't hurt anymore..."

George Weasley died there that night; in front of his twin brother's headstone.


End file.
